Soichiro Sakuya
Summary Soichiro Sakuya, known also by his moniker Soichiro the Reaper, is a character from Tales of the Red Wings. He is a demon hunter and Reaper of Hades, as well as Zephyr's close friend and mentor. In his youth, Soichiro was a mercenary who hunted down monsters and bandits. At some point in time, he came across a woman with pale skin and jet-black hair. He fell in love with the woman, who was revealed to be Hades, the goddess of death. In exchange for her love, Soichiro agreed to become her most loyal hunter, carrying out contracts to keep the balance between life and death. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-A | Low 7-C, at least 7-B with Mounting Name: 'Soichiro Sakuya '''Origin: 'Astiria 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''In his 50's, physically in his 20's '''Classification: '''Immortal, Reaper, Demon Hunter, Husband of Hades '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Stealth Mastery (Snuck up on Jay), Regeneration (High, Low-Godly over time), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Soul Manipulation (Can see, reap, and even eat souls), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 5, 8, and 9; Arks are capable of seriously harming deities), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Arks can kill Gods, who can regenerate even if conceptually erased from every universe), Non-Physical Interaction (Arks can strike ghosts that exist in another plane of existence), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Arks are capable of attacking on all levels of existence to harm incorporeal minds, spirits like ghosts, and even the laws of gods), Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Arks with divinity nullify the resistances and effects of arks with lower divinity), Death Manipulation (Decapitation allows Soichiro to inflict instant death by beheading an opponent), Spatial Manipulation (Can switch positions with other objects or people in an instant), Pocket Dimension Manipulation (Via Convenient Store), Immortality Negation (via Cerberus Tooth), Absorption (Gains the powers of those whose soul he eats), Summoning (Can summon his familiars to his side at any time), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Hades has a hold over his soul, preventing it from being affected as well as protecting him from the stream of souls) | Same as before, plus Fusionism (He can merge with his familiars with the "Mount" command), Electricity Manipulation (Via mounting Agau), Flight, Darkness Manipulation (Via Mounting with Ezili), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura, and Soichiro's was able to match Gale's). 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Fought Evenly with Griffon, though lost to Steelhide) | '''Small Town Level (Defeated Seraph Almasy), at least City Level with Mounting (He was able to put up a fight against Gale, though each impact tore his muscles to a degree that would incapacitate a human after one blow) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Supersonic '''(Struck Griffon faster than the sound of his attacks could reach Ryn and Zephyr, even though Griffon was a longer distance away) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Could somewhat keep up with Gale) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Level, Regeneration makes him hard to kill | Small Town Level, regeneration makes him hard to kill. City Level with mounting (Survived blows from Gale) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Unlimited (His regeneration makes sure he can't get tired) [[Range|'Range']]: Extended Melee Range with Melee weapons, Hundreds of Meters '''with Ranged Weapons '''Standard Equipment: * Cerberus Tooth: 'Soichiro's main weapon, a massive scythe that he can summon at will. Forged from the tooth of the famous three-headed dog, Cerberus, this weapon possesses the power to reap souls and possesses Ark Properties, allowing it to kill immortals. In addition, it can change its shape depending on which one of his familiars he's mounted with, taking the form of a Kusarigama when mounted with Ezili. [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: '''A skilled fighter, tracker, hunter, and master of stealth. '''Weaknesses: Tends to lose his cool when fighting women. Skills powered by life-based magic can inflict serious harm and hamper his regeneration Key: Vandole Arc | Astirian Annual Championship Notable attacks and Techniques Blessing of Hades: '''A blessing given to him by the goddess of death, Hades. This causes the claws of death to have no hold on him, making him essentially unkillable by traditional means. Death spells have no effect on him, He regenerates from most damage, and he is, to add onto that, undead. '''Crest Eater: '''Soichiro is capable of interacting with and consuming souls. When he does this, he can take the magic crest of the souls he consumes, gaining their mark on his body and allowing himself to access the abilities that soul had in life. * '''Magic Crest - Gate: '''Located on the back of his left hand. Soichiro can instantly switch places between himself and another object or person. He showcased this in his fight against Griffon to counter the knight's own teleportation. * '''Decapitation: One of Soichiro's magic crests eaten from one of his victims. Through using any sort of bladed weapon, typically his scythe, Soichiro can inflict instant death, bypassing immortality and regeneration, by decapitating the victim. This is able to kill even demons with a normal blade. Magic: '''The art of bending Mana to one's Will. There are many methods of casting magic, through items, spells, natural talent, or even drawing upon the powers of gods. They are divided into several subsets depending on the user and the function. The art of magic can harm even those whom physical attacks will not touch. * '''Convenient Store: '''Activated by stating his need for "something convenient". This causes a door to appear which leads into a convenience store-like pocket dimension. Though it cannot create magic items, it can create anything that those inside desires at the time. It can also be closed from the inside, so long as Soichiro himself is aware of it. Can also be used to trap people. '''Second Wind: '''When a Mage is reduced to near-death, or put into an incredibly stressful or emotional situation, their soul can undergo a shift known as a Second Wind. Second Winds typically grant the user new abilities, unlocking latent power and increasing the total amount of magic and aura that they possess. Contrary to the name, a mage can undergo multiple Second Winds during their lifetime. '''Saving Throw: '''In a battle of magic, many mages possess abilities that could instantly end the life of hundreds of people through heinous methods like sucking them into a dimensional rift, attacking their soul, or destroying them with solar heat. Against such powerful spells, Saving Throws prevent battles from being over in seconds. This natural defense mechanism of magic, accentuated by willpower, protects against enemy magic, saving the body from harm that natural durability simply can't defend against. '''Regeneration: '''Soichiro's greatest aspect. Thanks to the blessing of Hades, he has the power to regenerate from virtually any wound. He's survived bifurcation, dismemberment, electrocution, decapitation, being blown to pieces, bullet wounds, and even being atomized by dragon breath. If his body is completely erased, It will return after a few days as Hades... has her way with him. '''Familiars: '''Familiars that Soichiro has collected over the years. They accompany him around and are the conduits for summoning his weapons. In addition, through the act of '''Mounting, Soichiro can merge with his familiars, gaining their appearance and changing his physical abilities. * Jeanne: '''A shadowy cat with an uptight and cold persona. * '''Agau: '''A shadowy bird who hates strangers and has a tendency to watch them like a hawk. By mounting with Agau, Soichiro gains talons and wings, granting him increased speed, lightning manipulation, and a kusari-gama form to his Scythe. * '''Ezili: '''A friendly, if not a bit predatory, bat demon. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Soichiro's favorite food is grilled steak. * His favorite color is black. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7